


Just a Moment

by obscureenthusiast



Series: softbutchtashayar's 400 follower celebration [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Tension(tm), holodeck date except they're not dating!!, it's cutesy fluff okay?, just... holodeck fluff, there's not really that much tension lmao, they just have, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast
Summary: Kathryn asks Seven to join her in her holonovel, and Seven begrudgingly accepts.





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% an excuse to picture Seven of Nine in a fancy Victorian dress, and also an excuse to pretend that Janeway's Jane Eyre style holonovel never got booted by the writers lmaoo...
> 
> Written for an anon for my 400 follower celebration!! This is my first time writing J/7 ((actually my first time writing anything Voyager... at All?? Amazingly)), so I hope I managed to do them justice!!

“Captain-”

“Please, Seven, you can call my Kathryn when we’re not on-duty.”

“... Kathryn. I fail to see how this activity is relevant.”

Kathryn turned around, an amused smile already tugging on her lips at the sight of Seven of Nine in full Victorian garb. 

“It’s an diversion, Seven,” she said, shrugging slightly, “a… recreational activity. Like Tom’s Captain Proton program.”

Seven raised an eyebrow, “Is that supposed to make this more appealing?”

Kathryn laughed and stepped over to link her arm with Seven’s, using that to pull the other woman toward the holodeck entrance.

“I think it’ll be a useful exercise for you,” she said, “If we can get you using your imagination, it’ll only benefit the crew.”

Seven allowed herself to be tugged through the holodeck doors, but let out a quiet sigh, “I’m not sure I agree. What possible applicable purpose does this… role I will be taking-”

“You’re Bessie Cooper, an old friend of mine. I’m Lucille Davenport, a governess for the Burleigh house,” Kathryn said, smiling as they walked into the holographic gardenscape.

“Yes…” Seven said slowly, “What applicable purpose does taking on the role of ‘Bessie’ offer?”

Kathryn chuckled, “Consider it a test of your creative problem solving and ability to think on the spot. You read the synopsis I sent you, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then this should be no problem for you!” Kathryn grinned, looking around placidly.

Seven hesitated a moment, and Kathryn could tell she was thinking something over. She let the silence between them grow, rather than attempt to nudge Seven into speaking. It seemed to work best that way. Simply allowing her to work through it at her own pace.

“Cap-… Kathryn…” Seven said, correcting herself just in time.

“Yes?” 

Seven hesitated again, just for a moment, “I could not help but notice in my research that some scholars have suggested our two characters were meant to be construed as ex-lovers.”

“Oh, really?” Kathryn hummed, furrowing her brows in exaggerated thought.

“Would you like me to portray… ‘Bessie’ in this way?” Seven asked, her voice so level and direct that Kathryn almost laughed (she stopped herself at a smile by biting her lip).

“I’ll leave that up to your discretion, Seven,” she said, glancing over to meet Seven’s eyes.

Seven met her eyes levelly, then looked away in quiet thought, her eyebrows creasing ever-so-slightly, her mouth turning into the smallest of frowns. 

Kathryn looked toward the Burleigh manor, somewhat hidden between trees but growing closer as they wandered the garden path.

Seven’s arm unlinked from Kathryn’s and instead slipped around her waist, pulling her closer with a decisive action.

“I presume this is acceptable behavior for ex-lovers?” Seven asked, her voice still that ever-frank preciseness, but when Kathryn turned to look at her, there was a slight pink blush to her cheeks.

And Kathryn smiled and nodded gently, wrapping her arm around Seven and reaching over to take her free hand in her own.

“Perfectly acceptable,” she said, just barely keeping a laugh from bubbling up out of her.

She didn’t mention that it was also acceptable behavior for “potential lovers” because they both already knew that.

For just… a little while, it was like the rest of the ship didn’t exist. She could escape.

Seven was a wonderful Bessie. Kathryn even managed to coax her to sing a song (much to the delight of the other holonovel characters, but more importantly to her own beaming delight) and, as their allotted time came to an end and the program dissolved around them, Kathryn was smiling.

And that was when Seven caught her by the waist and kissed her. A quick, messy kiss but a kiss all the same.

Kathryn blinked her eyes open, gasping in surprise as she and Seven separated, “Seven!”

The other woman flushed dark red and took a step back, tugging awkwardly at the sleeves of her Victorian dress.

“Apologies, Captain-”

“No, it’s-”

“-I was mistaken to-”

Kathryn caught Seven’s arm and pulled her back, her eyes searching the other’s face to try to catch her gaze, “ _Seven_ ,” she repeated, her voice firm, “I don’t… mind.”

Seven blinked, her blush not subsiding, her face twisting into a confused expression, “You… don’t?”

Kathryn smiled a little, “No. I don’t.”

Seven took a breath, as if steadying herself, and said, in a quiet voice, with only a hint of her usual assuredness, “I wanted to kiss you earlier, but I did not want you to… think that I was kissing you only because I was portraying Bessie.”

A laugh broke through suddenly and Kathryn put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop it, she shook her head in amazement, looking at Seven with a wide grin.

Seven’s frown grew and she shifted her shoulders to square them, standing up straight (using all of her considerable height) and saying, in a stiff tone.

“I don’t see what’s funny about this situation.”

Kathryn looked down, blushing and shaking her head again, “No, Seven, it’s… it’s not that it’s funny. I’m just a bit astounded.”

Seven was quiet for a beat.

“… Astounded?”

Kathryn nodded and took a step closer to Seven, meeting her eyes steadily, “That you didn’t say anything about your feelings before this.”

“I…” Seven swallowed, her eyes darting to look over Kathryn, as if taking in their sudden intimate closeness in the quiet, empty holodeck, “I was not certain they would be welcome.”

Kathryn grinned, “They’re welcome. I’ve been hinting for weeks, you know.”

Seven looked thoughtful, once again lapsing into a confused expression, her eyes growing distant as she murmured, “Weeks? I hadn’t-”

Kathryn closed the distance between them before Seven could finish, wrapping a hand around the back of Seven’s neck to pull her in, bringing their lips to meet again. Lingering, this time.

And for just… a moment, it was like the rest of the ship didn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic!! :D <3


End file.
